The Cucking of Link
by Gho5t Capper
Summary: Princess Zelda has grown bored in her relationship and needs some new experiences with a boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

After the fanfare faded and Zelda found herself at home in Hyrule castle with her savior and boyfriend Link she realized that the fun had faded from their relationship. It had been hell being a prisoner, locked in chains, nude at the feet of the evil gannondorf who would rape and torture her. She thanked the gods of the lands when Link had saved her but still secretly had a passion for the type of sexual activity that she was made to do while captured.

That morning a fairy named Silvana had flown into the castle informing her of a visitor who had arrived from Link's former village, his name was Karn. Princess Zelda looked out the window down below at this cute new arrival as he entered the courtyard and embraced his former childhood friend Link. A curiosity had overcome her that this new man who stood a foot taller and had more muscle than her boyfriend had just shown up and wanted to introduce himself.

"Hey!" Said Silvana in her sweet little voice. "This new man is a childhood friend of your boyfriend, you should make yourself known to him. I think he would like to meet you and he is very cute." She continued.

"I would very much like that indeed." Zelda said to Silvana as she let the fairy float around her head. "In fact I think I would like to have a conversation with him tonight over drinks."

"Link, it's been too long since we've spoken." Said Karn walking with him childhood friend through the courtyard and into the castle.

"I've not seen many of my old friends from the village in quite a while, how is Saria?" Link asked

"She's well, but heart broken after you left. You were always the girls favorites you know." Karn said

As they walked and talked towards the castle Silvana made her way to Link's head. "Hey!" She shouted, "Zelda would very much like to meet your friend."

"Zelda? Is that the princess of Hyrule?" Karn asked Link.

"The same yes. I rescued her from a terrible situation and have become engaged to her." Link answered.

"Wow! You've really come a long way from shooting slingshots and throwing boomerangs in the forest then?" Karn said, "To be engaged to a princess is quite the life I would imagine."

At that time Zelda came running down the stairs and almost bumped into Link and his friend.

"Oh hello." Zelda said while biting her lip, "You must be Links friend from the village."

"Yes my name is Karn." He said extending his hand to hers before reaching down to kiss it gently.

With a blush Zelda felt the blood run to her head.

"Oh so kind, you should join us tonight for drinks after the castle serves dinner. I would very much like to meet my boyfriends childhood friend." She added.

Karn's eyes washed over Zelda's curvy body and large breasts, tucked away in her dress. "I would like that very much princess." He said with a smirk.

"Please call me Zelda." She said touching his arm gently and walking past him, "I will see you tonight then?" She asked while walking away from the boys.

"You will Zelda." He said with a bow, "Wow, you never told me she was that breathtaking Link." He said to his friend as Zelda walked off.

"She's beautiful no doubt, but something Gannondorf did to her still haunts her. She doesn't show her scars on the outside, but she has a lot of things wrong on the inside." He said to Karn, "Still a wonderful girl and a prize to have bedded." Link said.

"No doubt." Karn said with a smile, watching the form of Zelda vanish around the corner of the castle.

Peeking from a secret room in the castle Zelda watched as Link and Karn set up a sparing area, removed their shits and drew practice blades to square off against each other for practice. She found herself biting her lip as she watched Karn's muscular body dominate her boyfriend. He was powerful, he was cute and he was turning her on. She had the overwhelming desire to find him in his bed and have him pound her all night. The thoughts didn't leave her, but kept growing as she watched the mean square off, round after round.

Finally they called it a draw, even though Karn had bested Link more than a few times and headed back to the showers. Zelda followed via a series of passages only used by her late father the king when he was spying on the castles maids. She made her way to the showers and peered down as the two men undressed and began washing up. Her heart raced at seeing this bigger, more fit man undress and wash his hard body. Suddenly she let out a sharp gasp as he turned and she saw his massive penis, it was twice the length and girth of her boyfriends. Immediately she put her hand over her mouth as to not make noise as she slid the other hand over her breast and began rubbing it.

"Zelda is quite the woman." Karn began

"What do you mean?" Link said soaping himself up

"Well shes no plain Saria, that's for sure. Shes a real woman with more developed parts and class, not some small town pussy that you fuck in the woods and share with your friends." Karn laughed.

"Hey she was down for that." Link said tossing water over the soap on his body, "It was her idea to let my friends have a turn as she called it."

"Still jealous of that, she had a pretty big chest for a small town girl and I never got a shot at her." Karn said

"Sorry, you weren't around when it went down that night." Link said, "You know I would have let you have a shot at her if you were. You were always there for me Karn. I would gladly have let you fuck her."

"Well my birthday is tomorrow, maybe you can help me find a hot maiden in your princess's service of something." Karn joked.

"Oh well, if it's your birthday you can have whatever you want. I'll make sure of it." Link said

The two guys toweled off and dressed, making their way into the main room of the castle as Zelda freshly fingering herself the whole time made her way back up to her room with Silvana in check.

"Did you hear that Silvana?" Zelda said, "Link admitted to sharing his childhood girlfriend with his friends. I wonder if he would be up for sharing me with Karn?" She asked the fairy.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Silvana, "Your a princess, not small town trash and you are engaged to Link the one who saved you." She lectured.

"Oh don't be so uptight Silvana." Zelda said laying on her bed, "Besides I need a new hard body to dominate me." Zelda smacked her ass hard and pulled against her skin. "You don't know what I went though as a sex prisoner of Gannondof and how much it opened my eyes to the wonders of sex." She then took a pillow from the top of her bed and slid it down to the middle position. She stood up and slipped her dress off, letting if all around her ankles, revealing her naked body, smooth and soft. Climbing on to the bed, she straddled the pillow between her legs and arched her ass up letting it rest on her pussy.

"A princess gets just as lustful as a common girl you know." She told Silvana while grinding down onto the soft cool pillow in between her legs staining it with her wetness. Zelda slid slowly back and forth on the pillow now wet and covered in perfume of her pussy.

"Umm Karn." she softly moaned before bringing herself to orgasm on her pillow causing her legs to shake, "Oh fuck yes that felt good. God I hope I can get Link to share me with his friend Karn like he did for his friends with his childhood girlfriend." She said to Silvana.

"Hey!" Said Silvana, "Your acting like a slut in heat. You need to respect Link and not be lusty for other men."

"Oh shut up Silvana." The princess blurted out laying with her legs spread open on her bed, her pussy still moist with her freshly brought up juice. "I'm a princess and I'll fuck who I want when I want. If I have to cuck Link I will."

**Later That night**

Princess Zelda and Link at the table in the princesses private dining hall with their guest Karn. "So Karn, Link tells me that you were a childhood friend. I bet you two got up to a lot of no good. Tell me a story." The princess asked.

"Well princess, I have known this guy for a long time and there was this one time he had this young girl named Saria, see he like to share her and . . . " Karn started and was quickly cut off by Link who stood up at the table.

"Easy Link, I want to hear this story from Karn. It's okay if it's about a girl you knew before meeting me." Zelda said interested.

"But Zelda." Link said sweating.

"Well princess as I said she was a young Kokiri girl with a big chest and a little brain. One day I went to the woods and Link had her stripped down bare ass and bent over a tree stump. He was letting his friends have a go at her one after another as she was sucking his dick." I must admit I was pretty jealous at the time and went back to his treehouse to piss all over his bed." Karn laughed.

"You did that?" Link asked while wondering what Zelda thought of the story and if she would kill him over it.

"Oh wow! That is quite the story Karn, not something I would have expected out of my hero and savior." Zelda's mind ran wild with lust, she loved the story and was getting wet just thinking about being shared with Links friend. "Hmm It seems like you did miss out on something pretty fun. I bet you would like to indulge in that act again sometime by sharing a girl that Link is involved with." She finished.

Link looked to Zelda and held his breath, was she implying? No she couldn't be, she was a proper princess not some woodland whore.

"What do you think Link? Do you think you owe your friend a turn with your girl?" Zelda said in a stern voice, "I mean you did cheat he out of an experience with this Saria girl."

"Hey Link, you did say I could have anything I wanted for my birthday right?" Karn reminded him, "A turn with your princess is something I would love."

Zelda's eyes turned to Karn and she bit her lip. Link was standing not sure what he was witnessing.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the bedroom." Zelda said grabbing the wine bottle and heading up the staircase.

"Wait! Zelda!" Link called as she vanished upstairs, "Karn don't fuck my girl, I . . . it's different with her, shes not just a dumb girl." Link pleaded.

"Sorry buddy, but it's my birthday and it seems your princess wants this." Karn said following upstairs.

Link fell back into his chair and was wondering what would possess Zelda to act like this. It wasn't her normal self, she was true to him so far, why would she do this to him. Finally he stood, realizing time was passing by and the two had vanished upstairs. He ran up the steps and quietly walked into the room. Zelda was completely bareass on the bed with Karn on top of her kissing her and fondling her breast with one hand while fingering her with the other. She was moaning like a lowly whore at his touch.

Link slid into a chair to watch and sat there not believing his eyes. Watching his girl being touched like this by another man. He was oddly aroused by it until Karn spread her legs and pushed his cock into her pussy completely bareback. Zelda looked over to Link and bit her lip before moaning out Karn's name.

"Your so big." Zelda moaned, "Yes, oh, yes. Fuck me bare back and cum in me if you want." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his muscular back, "In the castle I am a princess, but in bed I am your whore." She said to him.

He flipped her over and lifted her ass up into the air giving it a hard smack before pushing his cock into her pussy from behind and pounding away on her butt. He grabbed her long hair and tugged her head back while fucking her. "Your woman is so good in bed Link." Karn said outloud, "God I wish I could fuck her more often."

"You can baby!" Zelda shouted, "Fuck me any day, any night. I am yours to have when you want!" She shouted in between thrusts.

Karn stuck his fingers into the sides of her mouth and fish hooked her while fucking her to further disrespect her in front of Link. Watching his princess beg for sex and being used this way got him angry, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh princess, I am going to cum!" Karn shouted as she pushed back deep onto his cock.

"Cum inside me!" She shouted bracing for the cum exploding inside her. "Oh yes, yes, Karn." She continued to beg as he pumped his hot semen inside her royal pussy. "Link get over her now!" She then shouted to him, she opened her legs and with Karn's hot sticky cum leaking out she told him "Lick me clean."

Link was distraught, he wanted to please his princess but this was humiliating for him. Having his old friend take his girl in front of him and on their bed no less and now being told to lick up his goo from her pussy.

"Come on now Link, do as your princess commands." Karn said laying back on the bed watching Zelda cuck and humiliate Link in front of her.

As he closed his eyes and began licking her clean Zelda turned to Karn and said. "I knew he would do it. Now I own him and I want you to fuck me more often okay Karn?"

"Yes my princess." Karn bowed to her as he got dressed and watched Link finish off cleaning the princess.

"That's a good boy, now go sleep on the guest bed tonight as I want to get to know your friend better." Zelda said ushering him out of the bedroom, "And as for you mister." She said to Karn, get that butt back in here for round two.

Link left the room to the sound of Zelda's giggles as Karn got back on top of her and began kissing her.

**Well that is all for this test story and my first little write up on Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll bust it out into chapters to come later.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zelda: The cucking of Link**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: The legend of Zelda Genre: Romance/Erotica Rating: Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content, Yuri Content

**Chapter 2 "Her Eyes Open"**

It had been a month since the night that Zelda had cucked Link in front of his friend and Link was still struggling with sharing his fiancee with his childhood friend. He had been trying to talk her out of going to see him on most nights, but it was to no avail. Link had saved her from torture and rape at the hands of the evil gannondorf and won her heart, but after one night with Link's friend Karn, Karn had won her body.

No one had ever given her an orgasm as good as Karn had and tonight was like no other, the princess had exchanged her dress for a skin tight pair of black tights, her shin high adventurer boots and her baby blue and white top to take the trip to Karn's woodland house. She put her long lemon blonde hair back and tied it into a bun before grabbing her overnight bag.

"Hey!" Shouted the fairy Silvana. "You must be more careful leaving the castle after dark, besides the horrors of the night there are much worse things." She lectured.

"I have a set path Silvana that I take to see Karn, everything has been okay so far." Zelda said exiting her chambers and making her way to her horse.

"Link worries about you, you should involve his feelings." Silvana said flying about.

"Hmm actually the blood moon is out tonight." The Princess thought, "Perhaps I should have an escort." She tired her bag to her horse and headed off to find Link.

Link sat shirtless and sweaty in the training room, his sword resting on his lap as he was catching his breath from the furious training he had been doing tonight. The sweat glistened off his worked chest and abs which Zelda drank in while watching him from the doorway.

"Hey cute stuff." She called out.

Link turned his head and smiled as he saw Zelda standing in the doorway, but soon lost his smile as he noticed she was dressed to travel and that always meant to go see his friend Karn.

"How are you tonight princess?" Link said standing. He put his blade down on the wooden bench and walked over to Zelda. He slid his hands around her curvy waist and kissed her soft pink lips.

"Umm good to see your not upset with me." Zelda whispered as their faces were inches from each other. Her eyes darted across his muscular arms, had he gotten bigger?

"I'm not upset, I'm . . . jealous." Link said reaching down and cupping her butt.

"Jealous? Of your friend?" Zelda asked. "Oh Link you know I love you, your the only one for me. He's . . . he's just a good lay. Someone to please the princess of the realm you know. He's doing his duty to the crown and pleasing her quite well by the way."

"I know, but it's been a while since I gotten to have you and ever since you two agreed that your body was off limits to me so he could enjoy you more I've been going crazy." Link said.

"Awww I'm sorry Link. I know it's been hard but you know the rules. My heart is yours, but my body is his. If you could please me the way Karn can I wouldn't be going off to see him." Zelda said slipping out of his grip. "He's just so . . . so muscular, so handsome and so . . . big." Zelda smiled and bit her lip at the last part.

"So I assume you are going there tonight?" Link said.

"Yes I am, but it's the blood moon and I was hoping you would escort me to his place since I have to travel the woods and all." Zelda said.

Walking over to grab his shirt and sword Link said. "Of course my princess, I would not let you travel alone on a night like this." He pulled his green tunic over his head and put his blade into it's sheath on his back.

The two made their way down to the princesses horse and made their way out of the castle into the fields beyond as the big blood moon rose in the sky. Skeletons rose from the ground all about the fields which Link cut down from atop the horse as Zelda held on to his waist.

"There are quite the hordes out tonight Link." Zelda said as they traveled closer to the forest.

"It's the blood moon, it brings them out." Link said as he urged the horse forward faster.

They finally reached the edge of the forest where an ominous owl sat perched on the branches of a nearby tree. "Whoo, Whoo." Called the owl as the two travelers looked upwards to where he sat. "The night brings evil princess, whoo, whoo. It is fabled not to breed beneath the blood moon as corruption is bound, whoo, whoo."

"That's just a tale the maidens speak of who care for superstition and the macabre." Zelda answered back as they entered the dark of the forest where the moonlight did not reach.

The path was muddy and damp and both could feel the cool night air enter their lungs as they rode on until they heard a voice coming from an opening up ahead. The trees had not grown in the area where an ancient monument of the king had been built and the moonlight shown down into the clearing outlining a figure dressed in a hooded cowl. The figure was that of an old woman with a walking stick.

"Who goes there?" Asked Link as they approached.

"Forgive me hero of Hyrule, oh and Princess. Just an old woman out for a late night stroll in the woods, looking for mushrooms." The lady said from beneath her cowl.

"You should head for your home immediately, tonight is the blood moon and there are minions about, it is not safe." Link said from atop the steed.

"Thank you for your concern young hero and in return I shall offer a blessing up on princess, one of happiness, fertility and long life." The woman said as she summoned a small ball of brilliant blue-white light around her finger before casting it towards the princess. The light flew around Zelda's head before striking towards her stomach and disappearing.

Zelda smiled and waved to the woman as the two of them rode off though the forest and exited into a meadow near some rocky cliffs. A small wood hut could be seen in the distance with firelight in the windows and a gentle smoke coming from the chimney.

"Finally, were here. Oh Link thank you so much for escorting me tonight." Zelda said feeling her heart begin to race as they rode closer to Karn's home.

"Of course princess, you know I would do anything you ask." Link said trotting up to the hitching post just outside of Karns place. He dismounted, lashed the horse to the post and helped Zelda down off the steed by taking her into his arms.

"Can you stay out here and wait for me?" Zelda asked with a soft kiss.

"Wait? Umm yeah okay I will princess." Link said as she walked from his embrace to the door of Karn's place and disappeared inside.

It had been over an hour since the princess had entered the hut and Link was feeling his anxiety getting the best of him. He had attempted to look in the windows but they were not in the main room. He had circled the hut a few times to stretch his legs but felt very uneasy under the pale reddish light from the blood moon.

"Hey!" Shouted Silvana the fairy from near the front of the hut. "Link the princess requests that you come up stairs now."

"And where have you been tonight Silvana?" Link asked. "Watching Zelda during her private encounter?"

"I must watch over the princess even when she is being naughty." Silvana said flying upwards to the roof and vanishing down the chimney.

Link opened the door before him and walked into the dimly lit wooden cabin. The light from the hearth caused shadows to dance about the room, yet he saw no one.

"Up here!" Silvana called out from a top a set of stairs at the back of the hut.

Link followed the stairs and creaked across the wooden floor until he was just outside the door to Karn's room. He heard the sounds of moaning and the smacking of skin followed by some yelps from Zelda.

"Link? Is that you? Come inside, there is something we want you to see." Zelda called from the room.

Link opened the door to see his princess completely bare ass bound in leather wrist restraints and bent over Karn's knee.

Karn smacked Zelda hard on her bare ass and pulled her hair causing her head to rise up and backwards. "Your princess wanted you to see this Link. She wanted you to see who owns her. Isn't that right Zelda? Who owns you?" Karn asked smacking her bare ass harder and harder with each question.

She whimpered at each smack to her bare ass and moaned out "You! You own me. I am your property now and my body is only yours!" Zelda shouted.

Link started sweating with anxiety after hearing her words as she was being punished by Karn in front him. "Zelda, is this what you want?" Link asked.

"Yes! Oh yes Link! I need to be used, I need to be owned by such a man." Zelda was breathless and still trying to get her words out. Her body was shaking from pleasure and her mind was over joyed and being restrained and having her butt punished in front of her fiance.

"And what else do you want to tell him Zelda?" Karn asked as he stood and rolled Zelda off his knee and over onto the end of the bed on to her back so she could see Link's face in the reddish moonlight that filtered in though the window.

"I want you to suck his cock for me. I want to watch you put the penis of your friend into your mouth and get him ready for your finance." Zelda said gasping from excitement.

"What? No way!" Link said stunned at how his princess was acting. Bound by the wrists and being spanked and owned by his friend and now she wanted him to service her lover.

"You will do it now! Your princess commands it." Zelda said sternly as Link nervously slid to his knees. "You said anything for me. Prove it." Zelda said.

Karn walked over and pressed his thick cock into Links mouth. He felt it harden even more as it slid into this wet throat. "I am sorry my friend, but Zelda get's what Zelda wants." Karn said as he began thrusting slowly into Links throat.

"Oh fuck yes boys!" Zelda moaned from the bed as she laid with her legs spread on the animal furs that adorned Karn's bed. Never had she seen a more erotic sight. Her muscular well hung lover was humbling her fiance before her. She wiggled around wishing she wasn't restrained so she could touch herself to the sight of the two men.

The sweat ran down Karn's well worked chest muscles as he put his hand on the back of Links head to pull him in and push himself deeper into his friends throat. "He does this for you Zelda." Karn said watching her tussle around on the bed.

"Ummm, clothes off Link." Zelda said breathlessly.

Link pulled back gagging and stripped down before her as he watched her bite her lip. He was muscular as well, but was not as endowed as Karn or as physically big, at most he was a fit twink.

Karn moved him onto the bed next to Zelda so they were next to each other, he climbed on top and again pushed his massive cock into Links mouth. He did push up's on the bed as he lowered himself into his friends mouth. Zelda took it all in, as she moaned Link's name this time.

"Oh I like this so much Link." Zelda panted as she motioned for Karn to give her some as well.

Karn pulled out of Links mouth and slipped himself into Zelda's throat who took him like a pro. As Karn was throat fucking Zelda, Link felt his wrists being bound as Karn had slipped the other set of restraints around his wrists onto him. He then pulled out of Zelda's mouth and kissed her passionately.

Zelda looked over to Link, her eyes were half closed as if she was drunk with passion. "Anything? You remember you said so." She reminded him as she bit her lip.

Karn climbed off the top of the bed and moved over to the foot where the legs of both Zelda and Link were. He lifted up Links legs and pushed them back towards his head, opening his ass.

"Wait! What!" Link shouted as he began struggling in the restraints.

"You said anything Link remember. I want this." Zelda pleaded as she looked over to her finance who was trying to stop what was going to happen.

"But Princess, this? You want this?" Link pleaded with her.

"God's yes! I want to see you take him. I want him to humble you before me and take me like the true man he is. I want you to be his boy-slut for me and show your alliance and servitude to me. Show me you will do anything for me. Anything!." Zelda said.

Link stopped resisting and prepared for Karn. "I . . . I will always serve you princess. I will, do anything for you." Link said defeated.

Karn adjusted Links legs up and pulled him closer as he pushed his girthy cock into Link's ass. He felt his head pop past Links ring and then slid as much as he could up and inside his tight ass. The sweat on their bodies made it slide easy as he slowly began working it back and forth.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Zelda moaned from the bed watching everything from her restraints. "You take that cock Link." She flipped around to her front and began humping the bed in her lust, her soaked pussy slid on the furs as she humped them. Zelda could not take her eyes off the erotic scene unfolding before her.

After fucking his friend for the pleasure of Zelda Karn slid out and moved over to where Zelda was sensually humping the bed. He spread her exposed ass and pushed into her royal pooper.

Zelda felt him push past her rubby ring and slide his sweaty cock into her asshole. She pressed upwards and back taking as much as she could handle and spreading as far as she felt she could go. The intense feeling of his massive cock inside her made her begin to drool and caused her pussy to begin a gentle trickle at the feeling of her g-spot being pounded.

"Watch how I do it, I want you to do it this way too." Zelda said as she took in her lover. She made eye contact with Link from beneath her lemon yellow hair that shown in the reddish moonlight and bit her lip from the pleasure of Karn sodomizing her.

Karn switched back and forth from Zelda to Link as he turned Link over on to his front in the same way as Zelda. Both were restrained by the wrists at the far side of the bed as Karn took each by the hips and thrust into their asses. It had gone on for quite a while before Zelda had ordered Link to clean off Karn with his mouth and ordered Karn to flip her over and enter her pussy where she wanted him to finish inside her.

Link watched as he lay on his stomach, his ass sore as his friend made love to his fiance missionary on the bed beside him. He was restrained and had to watch them kissing and listen to Zeldas proclamations of love for his friend as they looked into each others eyes and he thrust away deep on top of her. Zelda had been let out of her restraints so they could embrace each other.

"Oh Zelda I am going to cum!" Karn exclaimed.

"Cum inside me! Breed me Karn!" Zelda shouted passionately as she opened her legs as wide as she could and wrapped them around his muscular, sweaty body pulling him in deep.

Karn exploded inside her womb and continued to pump semen into her as he shivered on top of her.

Zelda dug her nails into his back and moaned out his name as she accepted his seed under the blood moon.

For the next few moments they laid naked together, entwined with their fluids swirling between each other. Zelda then stroked Karn's hair and kissed him passionately before he slid out of her, his juices dripping as he came off.

Zelda lifted her legs upwards to keep his cum inside her and leaned over to kiss Link. "Good boy, you did good for your princess tonight." She whispered to him.

"Hey!" Shouted Silvana the fairy. "You shouldn't have let Karn cum inside you during the blood mood, you might get pregnant and the child will be cursed."

"That is just a tale!" Zelda shouted at the fairy. "And why are you watching our love making, you pervert!"

Silvana flew out of the room and up the chimney where she created a tiny fairy silhouette before the big red blood moon in the night sky. "I will find out if this is a tale or a truth." She said as she flew off to seek the guidance of the wise woman, one who would know what to do.

**So . . . this was the first story I had ever written on this sight and for some reason unknown to me it is getting massive hits. I've decided to add a second chapter and maybe more if this is what people like. Thank you for reading my tales and staying for my stories. **


End file.
